One in a million
by enchantix fairy
Summary: Two days after Hell Kaiser dueled his own brother Aster and Alexis become good friends. Alexis asks Aster to stay with her family and Zane finds it out. How will he react? Read to find out. Please review.


Author's note: Hello, everyone!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the song "One in a million" by Hannah Montana.  
Author's note: Alexis isn't a mindless doll in this fic and she's helping Fonda in the hospital in her free time. Also Aster isn't a cold-hearted person. I don't write duel scenes.

* * *

One in a million

* * *

It's been two days since _Hell Kaiser _came to the Duel Academy to challenge again Aster Phoenix. But Aster didn't challenge him. Syrus challenged _Hell Kaiser _and lost. Alexis watched how cruel _he_ was on his own brother. After Syrus lost, they brought him to the hospital for medical care. Alexis and Fonda were in the E.R. to help him. The next morning Alexis and Fonda came out looking very tired.

"How is he?" Aster asked.

"He's fine. He just needs some rest" Alexis replied.

"Thank you for your help, Alexis" Fonda said.

"You're welcome, Ms. Fontaine" Alexis replied. Fonda nodded and started to walk away.

"So, can we see him?" Jaden asked. Alexis nodded and led them to Syrus' room. They entered inside and they found him awake.

"Hey, Sy! How are you?" Jaden greeted and asked him.

"Hey, Jay. I'm fine, thanks to Alexis" Syrus replied. _'Alexis is such a good person. Always caring for the others before herself'_ Syrus thought. Alexis blushed and shook her head.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't d-d-do a-a-anything" she stuttered and she smile at them. They also returned the smile.

"Well, I better get going. I'll leave to talk with Jaden, Syrus" she said.

"Wait! I'll come with you, Alexis" Aster said. Together they started to walk out of the room.

"Alexis is a very good person, don't you agree, Jay?" Syrus asked his best friend.

"Yeah. She helped me to confess my feelings to Blair" Jaden replied.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile in the forest…_

Aster and Alexis were having a walk together in the forest. Although they didn't notice that Zane was following them. He didn't want to admit that he was really worried about his brother. He followed them until the hospital and heard that his little bro was alright. He sighed in relief. Now he was following Alexis to see what she's doing with Aster. Aster and Alexis sat together under the tree and started talking. He quickly hid himself behind a bush.

"You did a great job at the hospital, Alexis. I didn't know you knew about medical science" Aster said with amazement in his voice. Alexis blushed really hard.

"M-my m-mother used to be a doctor and I-I always wanted to be like her, so I asked her to teach me everything about medical science. I-I used to read m-many medical books in my house, before I came in the Academy" she stuttered while she was blushing.

_"_Oh, I didn't know about that" he said. _'Neither I'_ Zane thought as he was watching them.

"You're a great person. Do you know that, Alexis?" Aster asked as he was staring at her honey-colored eyes. Alexis blushed harder this time.

"T-T-Thanks" she stuttered as she looked away. For some reason, Zane felt very angry and started to clench and unclench his fists._ 'Why do I feel this way?' he asked himself. 'It's because I have feelings for Alexis? No way. Hell Kaiser doesn't have feelings for anybody'_ he thought.

"I wish, I could have a sister like you" Aster said and he kissed her on the cheek in a friendly manner. Alexis looked away from his eyes.

"W-W-Why don't you move to live with me and my family when I will graduate from here? I'm sure my family won't mind" she asked. His face brightened when he heard that.

"That would be great! Are you sure your family won't mind?" he asked while he was smiling at her. Zane was becoming angrier at every minute.

"Sure!" she replied. Alexis was becoming more tired because she didn't sleep for two days. She was in the E.R. with Fonda.

"Alexis are you alright?" asked a very concerned Aster.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired" she replied and fell asleep on his shoulder. Zane was very angry now_. 'Why did she fall asleep on his shoulder? I should have been in his place. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm not in love with her'_ he thought. Aster decided to bring Alexis at her dorm room. He carried her bridal style, not caring about the people, who were looking at him. Zane, who was still angry, decided to follow him.

"Jasmine, can you show me where is Alexis' room. She's really tired" Aster asked her.

"Of course. Follow me" Jasmine replied. She led him to Alexis' room and left. Aster laid Alexis gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he left the room. Zane watched all the scene from her window and boy he was **extremely **jealous. Then he left. Later in the afternoon Alexis woke up. _'How did I end up in my room?'_ she asked herself.  
_'I remember I was in the forest with Aster. Maybe he brought me here. I need to find him so I can thank him'_ she thought. She took a shower, changed her clothes and combed her hair.  
_'I wonder how Zane's doing. I couldn't tell him my feelings, but I told him he wouldn't care. I better keep it a secret'_ she thought. She walked outside her dorm and found her brother.

_"_Hey, Atti, can I ask you a favor?" Alexis asked.

"Anything for my little sis" Atticus said. Zane was watching them, but they didn't know it.

"Can Aster move in with us when we graduate from here?" she asked_. 'Say 'no' Atticus. Say 'no', please. You're my best friend'_ Zane thought.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind, sis. He can stay with us" Atticus replied. _'Stupid'_ Zane thought.

"Yes! I'm going to tell him now. Thanks, Atti" she said as she hugged him. Alexis left without noticing that Zane was following her. Alexis found Aster sitting near the cliff.

"Aster" she shouted. Aster turned his head to see her and smiled at her. She smiled back. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Alexis" he said and stood up.

"I asked my brother if you can move in with me and my family and he said it was alright" Alexis said. His face brightened and he smiled an adorable smile.

"Well, that's great. Now I'm your brother" he said while smiling. Alexis giggled and then she hugged him. Zane's eyes widen as he watched them hugging _each other._

"Then, welcome to my family and thanks for bringing me in my room" she said and Aster smiled.

"You're welcome, sis" Aster said smiling.

"Aww, you're so adorable when you smile!" she said as she hugged him again. Zane clenched his fists so hard, that his nails dug into his skin and he drew blood.

"Well, I better return to my dorm. Good night, Aster. See ya, tomorrow" she said,

"See ya, tomorrow" he replied.

Alexis walked to her dorm and went to her bedroom. She took a shower, wore a blue, frilly dress that reached her knees and a pair of blue, ballerina shoes. She walked up to where her piano was located and sat on the chair._ 'I can express my feelings for Zane while I'll play a song and sing along with it'_ Alexis thought. She started to play "One in a million" by Hannah Montana. She didn't notice that her window was opened and Zane was staring at her.

_Alexis singing and playing the piano:_

_How did I get here  
I turned around  
and there you were_

_I didn't think twice  
or rationalize  
Cuz somehow I knew_

_That there was  
more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you  
were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's  
too good to be true  
I said pinch me  
where's the catch  
this time_

_Can't find a single  
cloud in the sky  
Help me before I  
get used to this guy_

_They say that good  
things take time  
But really great  
things happen in  
the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances  
to meet someone like  
you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(whoaaa)  
you're one in a million_

Alexis continued playing the piano and Zane watched her with amazement._ 'I never knew she could sing that well. Her voice is like an angel's and she's so beautiful under the moonlight. Is she singing this song to someone?'_ he thought. Alexis started to sing again.

_Alexis singing and playing the piano again:_

_All this time I  
was looking for love  
Trying to make  
things work_

_They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the  
arms on the one_

_You're making me laugh  
about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond  
in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you  
You come with your  
velvet touch_

_Can't believe I'm  
so lucky  
I have never felt  
so happy  
Every time I see  
that sparkle in  
your eyes_

_They say that good  
things take time  
But really great  
things happen in  
the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances  
to meet someone like  
you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(whoaaa)  
you're one in a million  
(yeah, yeah)_

_All this time I  
was looking for love  
Trying to make  
things work_

_They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the  
arms on the one_

_I said pinch me  
where's the catch  
this time_

_Can't find a single  
cloud in the sky  
Help me before I  
get used to this guy_

_They say that good  
things take time  
But really great  
things happen in  
the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances  
to meet someone like  
you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Whoaaa)  
(Yeah, Yeah)_

_They say that good  
things take time  
But really great  
things happen in  
the blink of an eye_

_I can't believe it  
(whoaaa)  
you're one in a million  
(Yeah)  
you're one in a million  
(Yeah)  
you're one in a million_

The song ended and Alexis smiled. Then she stood up. Zane was clenching his fists again._ 'Is she singing this song for Aster'_ he thought._ 'Well I better ask her'_ he thought.

"Were you singing this song for Aster?" Zane asked in a very cold voice. Alexis looked at his face and saw his cold emotional eyes.

"Zane, what are you doing here?" she asked. Then he pushed her against the wall behind her and held her wrists. Alexis was scared, but she didn't show it.

"I asked you a question. Were you singing for Aster?" he asked again in a cold voice, but jealousy was also dripping in his voice.

"No, I was singing for the man I have feelings for" she replied bravely.

"And who is that man? Jaden?, Aster?, Jesse?" he asked again.

"What happened to you, Zane? You used to respect you opponents, but now you've changed" she said as tears were in the corner of her eyes. 'You mustn't cry Alexis. You're a big girl' she thought.

"Answer my question" he said.

"Y-y-you're hurting me. Please let me go. I want the old Zane to come back" she said and her tears fell on her cheeks. She started to cry. Zane immediately regretted what he had done to her. He loosened his grip and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" he said in a soft soothing voice to calm her down. Alexis was shocked. She managed to bring the real Zane came back.

"Alexis, I love you. It's alright if you don't love me back, but I'll always love you. Please don't cry. I can't see you like this" he said. Alexis recovered from her shock and hugged him back. Alexis looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, Alexis" he said again.

"I love you too, Zane. This song I was singing was for you, so I could express my feelings" she said. Zane hugged her again and buried his face in her hair.

"I thought you liked Jaden, because you always were with him or Aster, because you asked him to stay in your house" he said.

"I was with Jaden, because I wanted to help him to confess his feelings for Blair. I asked Aster to stay with me, because he was always alone. You know me, I always want to help the others when they need help" she said. He chuckled in her hair.

"That's why I fell in love with you. You're a very kind person and special" he said as he lifted her chin to see her eyes. Then he bent down and captured his lips with hers. They separated for air, but still they held each other.

"I'm glad you're back, Zane" she said.

"Me too. I better ask Crowler to stay here until you will graduate" he said.

"Alright. Good night then" she said.

"Good night" he said and he kissed her again and then he left. Alexis went to sleep. She was happy that she was able to bring Zane back. The morning all the gang went to see Zane. Syrus went first and he hugged him.

"Thank you, Alexis. You brought my big bro back. You're the kindest person I've ever met" Syrus said happily.

"You're welcome, Syrus" she said and she kissed him on his forehead. Zane smiled at her and he held her by her waist. All the gang cheered for both of them and Alexis blushed.

"Then, let's celebrate that Zane came back. Let's organize a dance" Chancellor Sheppard said as he suddenly appeared.

"Yeah. I'm going to dance with Blair" Jaden said and held her hand. Blair blushed.

"But, I don't have a dress to wear" she said.

"Don't worry. I'll find something for you. We better get ready. Come on, Blair" Alexis said and went to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm.

_

* * *

_

_Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm…_

They went in Alexis' room. Alexis searched her wardrobe and found the perfect dresses for them. Blair wore a long, sleeveless, light blue dress with pink flower patterns on it, a pink ribbon tied at her waist and she wore a pair of light blue gloves. Her hair was straight with glitter on it and a small gold tiara with sapphires on it. Alexis wore a long, sleeveless, pink glitter dress. The hem of the dress was a light purple and a light purple ribbon was tied at her waist. Her hair also was straight with glitter and a small gold tiara with amethysts on it.

"I think we're ready! Do you like the dress, Blair?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. I've never wore a dress like this" Blair replied.

"Well, it's all your now" Alexis said.

"Really? You don't mind?" Blair asked.

"Of course not. Now let's get going. The dance has already started" Alexis said and Blair nodded. They walked out the girls' dorm and went inside the Academy. When they entered everybody was staring at them. Both girls blushed really hard. They found the gang in the corner of the room.

"Hi, guys" both girls said in unison. Their eyes widen and they stared at them.

"What? You've never seen a girl in a dress?" the girls asked again. They nodded.

"Well, you must get used to it now" the girls said again.

"Erm, Blair you look fabulous! Shall we dance?" Jaden asked as he offered his hand to her. Blair blushed and took his hand. They walked in the middle of the room and started to dance as the romantic song was playing.

"They're so cute! Don't you agree, Zane?" Alexis asked. Zane nodded.

"Can I have this dance?" Zane asked as he offered his hand to her.

"Of course!" she replied and happily took his hand. They started to dance. When the song ended they went to the balcony and watched the stars. Zane held her close and then he kissed her.

* * *

Well that's the end.  
I really hope you like it.  
Please don't forget to review.


End file.
